Harry Potter and the Hidden Fortress
by Trista Raven
Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potters, & if Harry had a sister. She is taken & raised by a Death Eater. Bill & Fleur marry, members of The Order argue.UPDATED Harry has a dream on his bday, a strange key arrives, Ron & Hermione are surprised with letters
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 The Queen of Wands

**Prologue**

Godric's Hollow was a modest village that lay north of Bristol and some miles southeast of Gloucester. In a dark alleyway at the center of town two hooded figures suddenly appeared, had any passer-by's seen they would have been shocked at such a bizarre sight. Luckily, it was nearing midnight and the inhabitants of the village lay abed untroubled by such things. The two forms passed unnoticed through the town, reaching a street corner by the name of Godric's Grove they stopped. There, they stood outside a simple picket fence surrounding a more ancient dwelling then the modern brick houses upon the rest of the street. In the yard, a single immense oak tree stood alone while fern encircled the old house and potted plants sat below windows.

It was Halloween night, and the Dark Lord had not set out unaccompanied but with a Death Eater. A single Death Eater unique from the rest, only but for the difference in the pale white mask ordinarily worn. This Death Eater's mask was of silver.

"My lord," the Silver Death Eater spoke," is it wise to trust this traitorous Wormtail? It could easily be a trap."

"Then it would be you at fault, just as much as Wormtail. You, who have kept watch over Dumbledore and his foolish Order," the tall cloaked figure of Lord Voldemort said coldly.

To that, the Silver Death Eater had no reply, but to follow his master into the Potter's home. Standing in the threshold he watched the Dark Lord kill James Potter easily, a malevolent smile stretched upon his face. Once inside, he could hear Voldemort cornering Lily Potter in another room, her pleas of mercy echoed throughout the house. The Silver Death Eater knelt to survey the body of James Potter, when his eye caught a shimmer of magic outlining the wall.

"_Specialis Revelio!" _he said brandishing his wand at the wall, and a small room became visible.

Inside, nothing could prepare him for the sight of a girl-child in a crib. He took her out, knowing he would be repaid greatly for his services. The Silver Death Eater walked to the room where Lily Potter lay dead at the foot of her son's crib, the Dark Lord laughing.

"Master," he called out and held up his arms with the sleeping baby girl. Lord Voldemort looked at him, saw what lay in his arms and smiled harshly.

"What an unexpected surprise! Dumbledore thought to keep her secret. I believe, not even the Potter's closest friends knew of her existence. I had never _dreamed_ of such a delightful occurrence."

"What shall I do with her, master?"

"We will take part in Dumbledore's game of her nonexistence," Voldemort's voice mocking. "She will be no more, she will become my servant, a true example of my power. Hand her to me."

The child was passed to the Dark Lord's awaiting hands. His wand pointed towards his chest, Voldemort spoke an incantation-

"_Per caedes vir. Ego ago partis spiritus. Scindo animus! Ex somes! " _

From these words the Silver Death Eater began to feel blood rushing to his head, a sound so terrible filled his ears that he wished only to cover them, but knew it would resound inside his mind. As he watched the spell be cast, he saw to his very horror, a shinning orb that contained blood red, flickering lightning appear. It hovered in front of Voldemort's robes level to his chest, then slowly descended on the girl-child. The orb touched the baby and absorbed into nothing, the pressure and the dreadful noise stopping abruptly.

"Take her back to the fortress, destroy her room, and tell no one of finding her. Her brother's song of life sadly ends here." Voldemort gestured to the baby in the crib that cried out for his dead mother.

The Silver Death Eater took the girl in his arms, turned and left the room. He cast fire into her room with his wand and vanished out the front door. Hundreds of miles away just outside a dense forest, he apparated with the bundle near the gates of an aged tower. A thick fog had surrounded him, a chill crept along his back, and tall dark shapes closed in around him.

"On the Dark Lord's order, let me pass," the he said to the Dementors.

The creatures recognized the command and parted for him. At the gates the Silver Death Eater waved his wand over his left forearm, a thin cut becoming visible. Blood began rushing from the fresh wound as he placed it against the gate. A moment passed and the gates glowed silver, opening to admit him. Through the gates he proceeded, reaching a moat at the bottom of the tower, he stared into the black surface for a time noticing how still it was. Then, a flash of white, a body floating beneath the water told him the guardians of the moat were still active.

"_Pons Patefacio!" _he said, pointing his wand at the drawbridge. It lowered itself slowly, the hinges and chains creaking and groaning with age.

The Silver Death Eater reached the entry hall. It was cold, dark and empty. He went to the staircase, walked up several flights of twisting stairs, and passed many closed doors. Finally he came to a door that opened into a large curtained room, dimly lit with candles. A lone throne-like chair sat upon a dais, he went past it to the tapestry behind. Pulling it aside he revealed a door hidden behind the tapestry. Up a small set of stairs and he was in topmost room of the tower.

The Silver Death Eater took off his mask and looked down to inspect his charge. The baby was awake, but silent. Her large eyes a mixture of brown and gray almost seemed to be looking him over as well. He conjured up a crib and laid her in it. It was then he that he noticed a small, thin pink line on her chest. A scar. It was even to where her little heart should be beating below it.

He couldn't stand it, a child. He thought wildly- What was he to do with a child? He almost wished the Dark Lord had killed her and been done with it. He looked up from the crib and caught his own reflection in an age-spotted mirror hanging on the wall. Severus Snape stared back at his reflection for what he thought was hours, perhaps days even. Coming out of his trance-like state he raised his wand and cast a spell, cracking the mirror and his reflection into dozens.

**Chapter One**

_The Queen of Wands_

Having just Apparated, Draco slowly opened his eyes, hoping he was completely there and not missing any body parts. It was his third time to Apparate successfully, but never had he tried such a great distance as now. He looked down, and saw to great relief, his body was intact and whole.

Draco studied his surroundings, he stood just outside a deep forest and behind him lay a fortress made up of a large spiraling tower. To his left, Draco saw the brother and sister Death Eaters, Amycus and Alecto Carrows. Next to them was the large blonde Death Eater, Yaxley. Two more people Apparated on his right, it was the werewolf Greyback, and the black hair, brutal faced Death Eater, Jugson.

"Where's Snape?" Draco asked curious and alarmed all the same.

"Dealing with Potter I expect," Yaxley replied. "He wouldn't let me have any fun, stopped me using the Cruciatus Curse on him."

Suddenly Snape was there. He was cursing under his breath and it was no wonder, for he was bleeding heavily from cuts on his face. He started healing them with his wand, muttering the spell the wounds began to knit themselves closed.

"Don't tell me Potter got the better of you, Snape?" said Aletco, unable to hide amusement in his voice.

"It was that wretched hippogriff of Hagrid's, if you must know," he said, finished healing his wounds.

"Well, I must admit Snape, you gave us quite a surprise by coming through like that and killing Dumbledore. Bellatrix owes me seven Galleons, she didn't think you could do it." Amycus said with a wheezy giggle.

Snape ignored her and walked off; Draco followed him closely while the others hurried to catch up. He led Draco and the Death Eater's to a set of tall gates further ahead. Snape touched the gate with a bloody sleeve from his robes. Seconds later the gates glowed and opened for them. Draco looked more closely at the tower they were approaching, while a sense of forbidding crept into him. He knew what lay in store for him inside.

When they reached the moat, Jugson silently cast the spell that lowered the drawbridge. At first, Draco thought the moat was merely empty, but stopped halfway across the drawbridge. He was staring at a body floating in the black, still water. The Inferius's open eyes were a misty gray. Suddenly, Draco realized someone was pulling at his arm.

"Do not touch the water, Draco, and the Inferi will not rise. Come along, the Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting," commanded Snape, tugging at Draco's arm again.

The inside of the tower was as he expected, completely unwelcoming. The opening hall smelled musty, it was somberly furnished and poorly lit. The group went up a wide staircase, Greyback separated from them on the second floor, Draco suspected it was to give orders to his werewolves. Finally reaching what he thought to be the top floor they entered a hallway with a single vast door.

Jugson opened the door to a large black curtained room, with only a small branch of candles at the center to illuminate it. Inside the room Death Eaters stood in a half circle. Draco recognized his mother, his aunt Bellatrix, his two uncles and the rest he knew only vaguely.

Draco saw the Dark Lord sitting in a black velvet, throne-like chair upon a raised platform. Behind him was a large black tapestry with a silver serpent, and to the right hung a cracked mirror. He was unable to look for very long at the hooded face of the Lord Voldemort. For one, Draco feared he would penetrate his mind and thoughts. The other reasons were because those snakelike features was too terrible to look at, and he sometimes thought those scarlet eyes would burn holes right through him.

"Severus, your report," said Voldemort's high cold voice.

Snape stood before the Dark Lord, and began, leading up to Albus Dumbledore's death on top the Astronomy tower. Draco could not help but feel a hot rush of rage towards Snape. Then he felt ashamed, he had not been able to complete the job assigned to him and kill Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus," said Voldemort softly. "I know there were many whom doubted you amongst the Death Eaters, but such a way to prove yourself, killing Dumbledore. You have earned Lord Voldemort's gratitude."

The surrounding Death Eaters stood still at the remark made about them. The Dark Lord allowed the silence to grow heavy, and then there was a shuffling movement, Draco noted from where his aunt Bellatrix stood.

"Where is Gibbon?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"Dead. A killing curse of Yaxley's hit him accidentally," Snape said.

"Yaxley," the enormous blond Death Eater came forward to kneel before Voldemort. "You're reckless action has cost us. You must learn to contain yourself and limit your spell-casting. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord," he spoke quietly, then walked back to the half circle of Death Eaters.

"Draco," Voldemort called him forth, slit eyes watching him as he stepped out of the Death Eaters semi-circle. Draco knelt quickly at the center of the candlelit floor. He knew what was coming.

"Master…?" he said hesitantly.

"I set this task for you alone, to prove yourself worthy… and you have failed me, just as your father failed me," Voldemort's eyes burned. "Had Severus not come to fulfill his duty I would be very displeased. You disappoint me, and have cost me a spy at Hogwarts. I do not tolerate failure, Draco. _Crucio!"_

Draco felt his legs give way and he collapsed onto the floor, screaming in pain. He knew he could not escape this torture, as searing agony engulfed him. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

"Severus," the Dark Lord called, ending the curse on Draco. "It is time. Bring her."

Snape's eyes grew wide in surprise. The other Death Eaters muttered under their breath, wondering whom he meant.

"My Lord, is now —" Snape began softly.

"Do not contradict me. Bring her. I shall not ask again." Voldemort's cold voice raised in anger.

Snape disappeared behind the tapestry in back of Voldemort's chair. He returned some minutes later, followed by a young witch with dark hair. She stood on the dais, to the left of Voldemort's chair, a blank expression on her face. The Dark Lord stood and grasped her hand bringing her closer to the Death Eaters. Draco was both horrified and in awe to see she was able to look fully at the Dark Lord and smile.

"My friends, allow me to introduce you all to the Harry Potter's sister. " Voldemort proclaimed. "Trista, meet your fellow Death Eaters."

The Dark Lord's news seemed to have stunned the Death Eaters into silence. Then, slowly they began to stir, eyes darting sideways at one another, searching for signs that others knew of this. The first to recover from the startling revelation was Draco's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Master, we must know…when… how did this come into passing? We were to understand… that is, we thought, the Potters only had one child, Harry Potter. How is it no one knows of this… _girl_?" she spat the last word out as if it were a curse.

"We are to thank the _late_ Albus Dumbledore for that," said Voldemort with a cruel smile on his thin lips. "She was hidden from society and later believed dead. Severus has helped to raise her, that is why he remains my most trusted, most loyal."

"But what use is she to us? Why is she here, and alive for that matter?" Bellatrix demanded, glaring icily at Trista.

"She is to be my emissary, my eyes and ears at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A new spy is needed at the school. Draco, I am giving you another chance; Trista needs to know any information about Potter and knowledge of the school you have, should it prove useful to her."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco muttered.

"How will she go unnoticed? She will be a new student when so many students already know each other closely," Amycus voiced.

"I believe I can answer that," Snape said lazily. "Minerva McGonagall, the new headmistress, will appeal to the other wizarding schools: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They will try and band together, no doubt. Many will wish to leave Hogwarts, they will enter transfer programs with those schools. Trista will be hidden amidst the ones that transfer to Hogwarts.

"But what—" Bellatrix began to argue.

"The matter is settled, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "You are all dismissed. I must go and speak with Greyback and the rest of his pack about patrols." The Death Eaters filed out of the curtained room. Draco was almost out the door, when someone grabbed his arm.

He turned, and his gaze met the coldest brown-gray eyes he had ever seen. Trista let go of him quickly. She gestured silently for him to follow her behind the tapestry. They went up a small set of stairs that led into the top-most room of the tower.

This room was better lit then the one below and seemed larger without any black curtains on the walls. A four-poster bed was on one side of the room, and wardrobe to the left, there was a large bookcase that took up a lot of space and a table under a window. A barn owl perched on the window next to the table its eyes seemed to be following Draco as he walked into the room. Another door on the opposite wall led to a privy, and a trapdoor on the ceiling, led most likely to the roof of the tower.

Draco turned and looked at Trista fully. She wore velvet robes of black with silver lining on the hem. She was an inch or two shorter then he, with a willowy frame about her. He looked her in the eyes again and saw that her cool hazel-gray ones examined him in the same manner. Trista's eyes were different from her brothers, he recalled Potter's were green. Her eyes were a mixture of brown, gray and bits of green. Her face was pale from lack of sunlight, probably from being kept hidden, Draco reminded himself. He looked closely for resemblance between her and Potter. The dark hair was the same, although she seemed able to control hers, it was cut just above the shoulder. The nose was a bit like her brothers as well, but the rest of her… she was her own self, little trace of her relation to Potter showed.

Draco smirked slightly, Harry Potter's sister. How ironic, she would be her own brother's downfall. He realized quite suddenly that she was staring at him with a piercing gaze. It unnerved him to be looked at in this way, by a half-blood none the least.

For the first time that he could remember a girl was unsettling him. He thought it must be because she was so unlike her glorified brother, because she so quiet, whereas Potter's actions demanded attention and uproar. Draco felt his discomfort began to grow stronger, so he turned away from her to look out of the tower window. The sky was covered in thick black clouds; he could see the forest beyond, illuminated by flashes of lightning.

Trista sat down at the small table, pulling out a deck of tarot cards from thin air it seemed. She shuffled the cards carelessly. Drawing a card she looked at, and shuffled it back into the deck again. When Trista drew another card, she frowned and set the cards down.

The owl perched on the near-by window flew towards her. When it landed on the table, the owl changed shape with a faint popping sound. Draco stared, his mouth hanging wide open in surprise. What had just been a barn owl was now a calico cat sitting on top the table, beside Trista.

"Well?" Trista demanded, not noticing Draco's astonishment over the cat. "Aren't you going to report?"

Draco jerked sharply out of his thoughts, alarmed at being addressed in this manner.

"I need information about the school and Potter," she said calmly, as though reminding him.

"Right, Harry Potter, er…" Draco thought for a moment, because when it came down to it, he didn't really know Potter. "Well, he walks around Hogwarts as though he owns the place, just because he has that stupid scar. People flock around him wanting to take pictures and have him sign autographs. He was going out with the blood-traitor Weasley girl. And he always has the other Weasley near-by, not to mention the mudblood Granger girl…" Draco voice died out when he saw the blank look Trista was giving him.

Trista said nothing for a minute. Silence spread into the open air between them, Draco was reminded greatly of how the Dark Lord earlier had done something similar to this.

"Are you quite finished now? I did not need an overview of your biased opinion," Trista said curtly. "What I do need are the facts, pure and simple. Which classes is he taking, who are his friends, and what House is he in? What are the easiest ways in and out of the castle, and what hidden passages can you tell me about?"

Draco realized this was a much easier task. He began by telling Trista of Potter's Invisibility cloak, the same classes they had taken and information about the teachers. He told her about the Room of Requirement, explained the four houses and where their common rooms were.

Snape strode into the room interrupting Draco.

"Ollivander is ready, come, both of you," Snape said, his expression reveling nothing.

They walked down the stairs and out from behind the tapestry, passing through the now empty curtained room. Down depths of stairs they traveled, into the tower's ominous dungeons. The three stopped outside a door, screams coming from within. Snape opened it to reveal an elderly man in ragged robes, huddled in the corner of a dank cell. Two Death Eaters stood above him; they looked up from the cowering man, and moved aside to make room.

"Now, Ollivander, tell us," Snape said fiercely. "Is the wand ready and suitable?"

"Oh, yes. Yes! It is done exactly as the Dark Lord wished," fear in his voice, the man could not stop flinching. "Ten and a half inches, hazel. It…it took longer with such a difficult core…." His silvery gaze was on the outstretched hand of a Death Eater holding the wand described.

Trista walked forward and snatched the wand from the Death Eater's grasp. She caressed it softly, then raised it to point at Ollivander

"Thank you for my new wand," Trista said dispassionately. "_Crucio!"_

Ollivander shrieked in torment, until Trista ceased the curse. Her face now held a look of disgust. She tossed something in front of the shuddering man and turned to leave the dungeon.

"Pathetic," Trista said shortly, brushing past Draco.

Draco looked at the floor. He stared at the object she had left in front of the pitiful, sobbing man. It was a tarot card from the deck Trista had held earlier. The Queen of Wands lay in front of the renowned, now broken wandmaker.


	2. Chapter 2 'A Fasting of Hands'

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone that commented I truly appreciate it. The more reviews the better! And also, special thanks to my friend Sofi, for being my crazy idea tester.

**Disclaimer: **I meant to have one of these at the beginning… but um forgot? Well here it is now. Harry Potter is owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I only own Trista's twisted personality and the made up Delacour family.

**Chapter Two**

_A Fasting of Hands_

It was a late-July morning at a quarter past eight, and at number four Privet Drive, Harry Potter was wide-awake in his room. In fact, Harry had not slept at all the previous night. He was waiting to hear his uncle leave for work and his aunt to start sobbing over her favorite soap opera. Harry suppressed a yawn and listened closely to hear the Durselys. His cousin, Dudley, was still snoring in his room, not waking until noon during summer. His aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon however, would be downstairs performing their normal morning routines. Aunt Petunia would be cooking breakfast in the kitchen, and Uncle Vernon drinking the standard cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Harry could hear the paper being shuffled as the pages were turned roughly, his uncle making disgruntled comments of the news.

"I've said it before, Petunia, 'This country has gone to the dogs!" said Uncle Vernon angrily. "All these hurricanes we've been having in the West Country, this blasted fog everywhere, and top-meteorologists can explain nothing. Not to mention that fire over in Kent, killed a dozen people!"

Harry took this all in calmly. He had read about these disasters in the _Daily Prophet_, and what had really caused them. There had been a Giant sighting in the West Country again, teamed with a band of Death Eaters. And two Giant sightings in northern France, they seemed to be reeking havoc on muggles everywhere. Oblivators were running mad, trying to modify memories. The fog, Harry had learned from a letter Hermione wrote, was caused by Dementors. And the fire in Kent had continued to burn for two whole days throughout a muggle residential area. It had taken nearly 20 Aurors to get the fire under control and stop it from spreading. Eleven muggles died in the fire and one wizard, Dedalus Diggle, Harry knew he had been a member of The Order of the Phoenix and the fire set by Death Eaters.

None of this news mattered to Harry at the moment. He felt a growing impatience, and strong annoyance. Pacing his tiny room, Harry glanced to his desk, it was bare for the exception of two letters written to him recently and Hedwig, asleep in her cage. The first letter was from Professor Lupin, he had written to say members of The Order would be coming to collect him at nine in the morning of July the twenty-third. Today.

The second letter lying next to it had arrived on the same day. To Harry's surprise it had not been the regular owl, but a white dove carrying a fine parchment letter addressed to him in stylish calligraphy. On the inside of the letter was an ornate design of two wands crossing each other at the tips. Twin cords of gold sprouted from the wands to wrap around one another, forming a Celtic knot below. The letter read in the same stylish calligraphy as his name on the outside:

_**You are cordially invited to**_

_**attend the wedding ceremony of** _

_**Bill Weasley**_

_**and**_

_**Fleur Delacour**_

_**On July the twenty-sixth,**_

_**at five o'clock in the afternoon.**_

The front door slammed shut, announcing his uncle's departure for work. Harry snatched the two letters off his desk and shoved them into his jean pockets with his wand. He took one last look around the room, but only his trunk was left; packed the night before in desperation to leave the Dursleys. Taking care to be quiet, Harry pulled his trunk into the hallway and carried Hedwig's cage. He peered over the stair railing and saw his aunt's horsey face glued to her soap opera. His wristwatch read ten 'til nine.

Well it's now or never, Harry thought to himself. He brought his trunk downstairs putting it down next to the front door and set Hedwig's cage on top. He walked to the living room where his aunt sat on the sofa, staring fixedly at the television. She didn't even glance at Harry when he came in.

"Aunt Petunia," he said to get her attention.

"What is it boy, you're interrupting my show," his aunt replied waspishly.

"Its just that, er- I thought you should know… I'm leaving today. And there are some people coming to pick me up very soon," Harry said trying to find the right words to explain things to his aunt.

Aunt Petunia's expression became very alarmed. She jerked her head towards the window as though expecting someone to be staring in at her.

"I'll be coming back one last time. It'll be on my birthday. Dumbledore, you met him last year…" A stab of pain went through Harry's insides at mentioning his old headmaster's name.

"Yes, I do," said Aunt Petunia still giving the window an occasional glance.

"Well, he said I would have to come back to renew the magical protection here. And after that, that'll be that last you see of me."

"Fine, alright," his aunt said. "When are these people going to be----"

_--CRACK—_

Aunt Petunia never finished the sentence, as she emitted a surprised scream at the appearance of three very familiar people to Harry, now standing in the living room. Remus Lupin looked tired and ill as he always did, and was wincing at the scream from Harry's aunt. Next to him, was the young Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, or 'Tonks', as she preferred to be called. Tonks's hair was just as bright pink as Harry remembered and her eyes sparkled with amusement. The third person Harry had not seen for a number of years, although he recognized the red hair immediately on Charlie Weasley, apparently home from Romania.

"Hello, Harry," Charlie said, putting his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Maybe we should have Apparated outside, like I suggested?" said Lupin.

"And risk the muggles outside, or anyone else watching see us?" retorted Tonks with a satisfied grin towards Harry and Aunt Petunia.

It was obvious to him that Tonks had hoped to shock one or more of the Durselys, and of course she had succeeded. Aunt Petunia eyed Lupin's frayed, old robes with apprehension. But this was nothing compared to the appalled look she gave Tonks's bubble-gum pink hair. Aunt Petunia regarded the hair as though it had insulted her personally.

"Hey, Charlie," Harry said, shaking his callused hand and returning Tonks a grin.

"Ah, you must be Harry's aunt," Lupin said to Aunt Petunia. "I'm sure he told you he was leaving today."

Aunt Petunia could only nod slightly, for she was still subdued by the sight of these people that came out of no where. Lupin continued to talk to Aunt Petunia but Harry wasn't paying attention, behind his aunt, he saw Tonks using her Metamorphmagus powers as she screwed up her eyes. Her ears began to grow long and upward, as her hair grew dark and trailed down her back like a mane. Tonks had the sudden appearance of a horse behind Aunt Petunia. The resemblance between the two was so great, that Charlie and Harry burst out laughing. Lupin was barely able to keep a straight face as he finished talking to Aunt Petunia. Quickly, Tonks changed back to her normal heart-shaped face with pink hair, for it was time to leave.

They left Harry's aunt sitting stunned in the living room and went to the front door. Lupin flicked his wand at Harry's school trunk and owl, causing them to disappear.

"Where did you send them? Grimmauld Place? Because I don't have my broom," said Harry.

"No, no to the Burrow, and that's where we will be going. None of us are the new secret-keeper to headquarters, anyway. You'll be side-along Apparating, as I know you haven't yet taken the Apparation Test," Lupin replied.

"Grab hold of my arm Harry," said Charlie.

Harry did so, and prepared for the odd sensation of Apparation. Everything went dark, instantly he felt the expected pressure all around, and the sense that he was being pulled in opposite directions. Just as soon as it had started it was over. Harry and the three Order members stood in the yard of the several stories that made up the Weasley's home. The lopsided sign next to him read: 'THE BURROW.'

Although the house looked exactly the same as Harry had last seen it, the outside did not. Witches and wizards bustled all over the yard, carrying random objects dressed in pale gold and silver ribbons or florally decorated

"Harry!" exclaimed two voices at once coming out of the Burrow.

He saw his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger rushing over to greet him. They dropped what they were carrying and tried to avoid the tons of people in the yard as they hurried over.

"Oh, Harry, we're so glad you're here," said an excited Hermione.

"Yeah, we need an excuse to get away from mum and her entourage of wedding minions," said Ron. "C'mon, lets go inside."

Harry followed them inside the Weasley's house and up to Ron's room. He saw his trunk and his owl awaiting him, Hedwig hooted happily at Harry.

"So any luck, mate on figuring out who R.A.B. is?" Ron asked Harry as soon as the door was shut.

He was referring to the note Harry had found in the fake locket Horcrux of Lord Voldemort. Harry had tried to remember or discover anyone with the same initials. He had searched in the index of his school books and in the _Daily Prophet_ for some sort of clue, but found nothing.

"None, what about you Hermione? Find anyone?" Harry asked hopefully.

"All the R.A.B.'s I've been able to locate have long been dead or have no connection to You-know-who," Hermione said, clearly annoyed at not solving the mystery.

Harry was at a loss. He felt it was his mission to keep going and continue to track down the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. Dumbledore had said it was the only way Voldemort could finally be killed and not come back. He felt like he owed it to Dumbledore, he had gone to so much trouble to show and teach Harry, the least he could do was complete his late headmaster's request.

There had been six Horcruxes made by Lord Voldemort to encase his soul, the final piece resting inside his own body. Harry mentally thought of the remaining Horcruxes: the Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff's cup, the snake, Nagini, and lastly something either belonging to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Dumbledore had hinted the last Horcrux was more likely to be something of Ravenclaw's. Harry thought it was twisted how Voldemort chose objects belonging to the four founders of Hogwarts.

"So, what's going on outside?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"There's a wedding rehearsal today and they're setting things up for it," Ron said with a cringe. "I swear, the two of them, Mum and Fleur, it's been horrible. Everything has to be _perfect._"

"You thinks its bad for us, Ron? Poor Ginny is in the wedding and has to take part in those mad rehearsals," said Hermione a look of pity on her face.

"Plus there's the brat I have to deal with," said a voice walking into the room.

It was Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway and Harry couldn't help but stare in amazement at what she was wearing. She was in the most beautiful dress robes of pale gold satin with a delicate silver trim on it.

"Who's the brat?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the feeling he got seeing Ginny dressed beautifully for the rehearsal.

Before anyone could reply, the answer came as a young silvery-blond haired girl bounded in after Ginny. She stared at Harry, and he got the feeling she looked oddly like Fleur. She was dressed in the same material and style of dress robes as Ginny, except hers were of silver with pale gold trim.

" 'Arry Potter! Eet ees good to see you again," said Gabrielle.

"Er-Good to see you, and not underwater," Harry said, realizing who she was.

She flashed him a bright smile, pleased that he had remembered her from the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year at Hogwarts. It had been during the Second Task that Harry was suppose to go into the lake and rescue Ron, but had acted the hero, trying to save the other 'hostages' including Fleur's sister, Gabrielle.

"Ginny, Fleur, 'as been looking for you. Eet ees time for our re-ehearsal," Gabrielle reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she said casting a look of misery back at the Harry, Ron and Hermione. But she turned to follow the bossy eleven year-old girl, closing Ron's door on her way out.

"Wow," Harry said incredulously. "She's like a miniature Fleur-in-training, isn't she?"

"She sort of reminds me of Hermione at that age, you remember, don't you Harry? The bossy-know-it-all phase," said Ron, smiling impishly over at her.

"Oh, be quiet Ron," Hermione retorted, but was smiling as well.

So this explained what had happened between his two best friends over the summer. Harry had begun to wonder if the two would ever decide to go out, or end up killing eachother…as they had come pretty close to last year. But Harry guessed this was expected from how Ron had consoled Hermione at Dumbledore's funeral.

Harry cleared his throat to draw their attention back to reality. They both looked at him and blushed.

"I was wondering if you've heard anything about The Order," Harry said.

"Yeah, get this, Harry," Ron said suspensefully. "Fred and George have been inducted into The Order!"

"I'll bet your mum's not pleased," Harry said.

"Yeah, had a huge row with them, saying they 'didn't know what they were risking'. Then she yelled at Dad for letting them join."

"And what did he say?" Harry asked.

"He said The Order had lost too any members not to recruit them, and that the twins were good assets, with lots of connections."

"Well, I'm surprised they let them join," Hermione said with disapproval. "They aren't exactly the most reliable. I mean, they hung around with Mundungus Fletcher, and he just got out of Azkaban."

"I don't know, I think they take The Order seriously. Whenever Ginny or I ask the twins questions, they just shake their heads and say they 'don't want to sullen our delicate ears on such mischief.' The gits," Ron said.

"We also know there's a new Secret Keeper for headquarters ever since…well, you know. But we haven't figured out who the Secret Keeper might be," said Hermione.

"And, what about Charlie?" Harry asked. "Is he here just for the wedding or did he come in for The Order?"

"I think it's a bit of both, really," Ron said. "He was recruiting over in Romania, remember? I think we've got a lot of foreign wizards helping The Order 'cuz of him. But he keeps pestering Mum about someone… saying that someone's trustable and wants to join."

Ron shrugged, silently saying that's all he knew of the subject.

The next two days spent at the Burrow passed by in a blur, through games of Quidditch, wedding rehearsal outbursts from the bride and her bridesmaids, and two almost disastrous collisions from the wizards setting up and decorating for the wedding.

On the morning of the twenty-sixth, there was a heavy weight of anticipation in the air. By three o'clock guests started to arrive, either by broom, floo powder, or Apparition. Harry never imagined that the Prewett and Weasley clans were so large. He met the famous cheek-pinching Great Aunt Muriel, who was lending Fleur her goblin made tiara for the wedding. His first impression of 'Auntie' Muriel, however, was of when she grabbed Ron and gave a big fat kiss on the check, leaving an imprint of red lipstick behind, to his embarrassment.

Harry also made the acquaintance of Ron's grandfather, an avid chess player that could go for hours. On Mr. Weasley's side of the family were two brothers and their families, a cousin of Ron's named Mafalda, who followed Harry around, much to his annoyance. Charlie was already at the Burrow, helping Bill through this ordeal as his Best Man. The twins, Fred and George, arrived in their finest dragon skin jackets, and soon after Lupin arrived with Tonks, her hair now a golden shade for the occasion. Sirius's cousin, Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks, who were Nymphadora Tonks's parents arrived shortly after.

More and more people from The Order of the Phoenix Harry recognized began to show up. The bald black wizard, Kingsley Shacklebot, the black-haired witch Hestia Jones, and the wheezy-voiced wizard Elphias Doge, along with Sturgis Podmore. Mad-Eye Moody greeted Harry by staring at him for a very long period of time with his magical eye, then asking him what form his Patronus took before deciding it was actually Harry. Madame Maxime and Hagrid arrived in style in the, large, flying-horse drawn carriage. From Fleur, and Bill's job at Gringotts they had invited guests that were both goblins and wizards alike.

The Delacour family was an entirely different story; Fleur's parents had arrived early and were muttering in French under their breath, both traded looks when they saw the Weasley house. Her grandmother Nadia was an actual Veela, and although she was at least 60, she didn't look any older than 30. There were other Veela relations attending; an Aunt Celeste as well as a half-veela cousin named Ambrose, who had a haughty smile and ignored most whom approached him. What surprised everyone was Fleur's older half-sister Hyacinthia, who had married a muggle-born wizard and wasn't as stuck up as the rest of the family.

It was just before five, and the chairs aligned outside were filled to capacity. The audience sat facing a white wedding colonnade wrapped in silver and gold ribbons with white and yellow jasmine. Bill, the scars still pink on his face from where the werewolf Greyback had attacked him, wore dress robes of gold. Charlie stood next to Bill in the same shade of robes. Harry saw a small orchestra of witches to the left that began to play not the traditional wedding march, but something sweeter and livelier with a harp and flute.

Fleur proceeded down the middle of the aisle, her father holding her arm. Behind them Ginny and Gabrielle followed in their silver and pale gold dress robes. The bridesmaid's outfits were nothing compared to Fleur's dress. She wore a gown of flowing silk the trim embroidered with Celtic knots in the same pale gold and silver. On top her silver-blond head lay a fine goblin-made silver tiara with flowers woven out of crystal.

Mr. Delacour handed his daughter off to Bill, with a frown, but after looking at the happy groom and bride together, his frown became a genuine smile. A short priest, reminding Harry of Professor Flitwick, presided over the wedding ceremony:

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered here today to unite this loving couple, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley in matrimony," the priest began in a squeaky voice.

"Do you, Bill Weasley promise to love and care for Fleur, no matter what, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" continued the priest.

"I do," said Bill firmly.

"And do you, Fleur Delacour promise to love and care for Bill, not matter what, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Fleur.

"Ah, the rings, the rings!" squeaked the priest.

Charlie handed the couple the rings he had been holding. They both put the rings on, and Harry expected the wedding to be over, but the priest said something taking him back:

"Now, present your wands and cross them," ordered the priest.

Bill and Fleur both turned to face the audience, and raised their wands to let them cross at the tip. Sparks flew out of both wand tips, Fleur's sparks becoming a white glowing cord, while Bill's a gold. The white cord flew to wrap around Bill's wrist, and the gold wrapped around Fleur's. They met and began twisting and tying around one another into some strange design, until ending in a knot.

"Well, very nice," said the priest "You may now kiss the bride."

Bill and Fleur, their wrists tied to eachother by gold and white cords leaned in and kissed passionately, the audience applauding, or in Mrs. Weasley's case crying with happiness.

The ceremony over, it was time for the feast afterward; all of the immediate family sat together at one big table while three other tables seated guests and other relations. Mrs. Weasley did not cater but had hired witches and wizards to do so. With a flash of her wand at the tables, delicate food appeared in front of them.

"I didn't know that was how witches and wizards got married, with wands and all…" Harry said to Ron and Hermione next to him.

"Where do you think the phrase, 'Tying the knot" came from?" asked Ron, stuffing his mouth.

Harry looked at Hermione, to see if she had known of this wedding tradition.

"I read about wizarding marriages before, they've been doing hand-fasting for a long time," Hermione said. "There is still a tradition of the couple jumping over a broom."

Harry imagined Fleur and Bill still knotted together and attempting to jump over his hovering Firebolt. The idea made him smile. Behind them, Mrs. Weasley was closely pursued by Charlie, and having a heated argument on their way into the Weasley kitchen.

"Really Mum, I know some of The Order doesn't like her family…" Charlie was saying.

"It's not just her family, it's _her,_ that some of The Order doesn't trust," hissed Mrs. Weasley. She noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at them. "Come, we can't talk about it here."

Harry, curiosity overriding him, quietly stood up and followed them to the house. He waited outside the kitchen door and listened in.

"I can't see why you don't want to trust Florence, she really --" Charlie's voice was cut off.

"Hmpf!" Mrs. Weasley interjected. "That woman was always stirring up trouble in my day. And then there's that family of hers, always think it's there job to oversee those blasted dragons and tell everyone to mind there own business. Never has any of them wanted to help us with You-know-who before."

"Oh, Molly really," Harry recognized Lupin's voice. "Florence was just as much an adventurous trouble-maker as James, Sirius and I. And of course, she was Lily's best friend. She might have made some rather ill-choices…-Er, in the love department during her youth, but that's no reason to—"

"The man's a killer!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"And how was she supposed to know a man she dated in her teens would grow up to be like that?" Charlie asked logically.

"No one knew he would murder Dumbledore," Lupin said quietly. "We all trusted him, even you did Molly."

"And that's my point exactly, " she replied sharply. "How can we trust her? Besides, if you ask me that whole family of hers is mad."

"McGonagall trusts her, " Charlie said firmly. "And that is what counts. I say we take another vote with The Order during our next meeting."

"Fine, fine," said a defeated Mrs. Weasley. "We better go back to the feast before we're missed."

Harry ran back to the table Ron and Hermione were sitting at and told them about the conversation he had overheard. Hermione had a disapproving look on her face when he told them what he heard, but Harry spoke before she could.

"The odd thing, they said this woman was friends with my mum," he said.

"Yeah, but from what you've told us, she pretty much dated Snape at Hogwarts, what's with that?" Ron asked, horrified. "How could anyone date that slimey git?"

"No idea," Harry said. "I wonder why McGonagall trusts her though if she knows Snape."

"Harry, that was wrong of you, listening to them talk about business dealing with The Order," scowled Hermione. "What if they caught you listening? And if McGonagall trusts this woman, then that should be enough."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry's expression darkened. "Look what happened to Dumbledore after he went and trusted Snape!"

Harry's two best friends looked away from him, having no suitable reply.


	3. Chapter 3 'Silver keys and Occamys'

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Mary who commented on the second chapter, there's a little more of Ron and Hermione, but I plan for it in chapter 4. Also thanks to those who read the second chapter, and to my friend Sofi, who told me not to stop writing. (Oh and the word 'Occamy' is a play on words by J.K. Rowling, the definition is- _an alloy imitating silver or gold_).

**Disclaimer:** Again, I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter, he and the HP universe belong to J.K. Rowling. The Occamy can be found in her Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them.

**Chapter Three**

_Silver keys and Occamys_

Harry was dreaming. He was looking outside a large window towards the setting sun, splashes of crimson red outlining the sky. Below were the tree tops of a great forest, further away were hills filled with trees. There was something flying in the distant horizon, hard to make out and coming closer. Finally, it came to land on the window ledge, which Harry was leaning against. He stared at this odd creature that resembled a snake with two legs, but like a bird had wings and bright plumage. The creature opened its beak, instead of a normal bird cry, out came a human voice.

"Oi! Wake up, Harry," said the voice.

Harry woke feeling something heavy hit the top of his head and groped around for his glasses. He looked around, to find what Ron had thrown at him, a wrapped present lay on the floor. Harry looked at the foot of his spare bed in Ron's room to find a number more of wrapped parcels. Forgetting his dream, Harry found the thrown present.

"Happy Birthday," said Ron.

"Great, thanks" Harry replied opening the present from Ron, which turned out to be an assortment of Honeydukes sweets. He grabbed his next present from Hermione and proceeded to tear it open. It was large book with Quidditch Players zooming across the cover.

"Wow," breathed Harry in amazement. "Snidgets to Snitches: A Seeker's Bible, awesome. "

"Well I'm surprised, Hermione actually found an interesting book," Ron sniggered, while looking over his shoulder.

Harry flipped through a few pages of the book then set it down and continued opening the rest of his presents from Hagrid, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George had given him a bunch of Extendible Ears and box of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Finally, it came down to a lone envelope addressed to him, Harry opened it expecting a card, instead something small and metallic dropped into his lap. He picked it up and examined it.

"What's that?" Curious, Ron walked over to him.

"A key… " Harry said frowning.

"There's no note, or anything? Something written on the key, maybe?"

Harry looked the key and envelope over. The key was normal enough, old and silver looking, it could go to anything. The envelope held nothing else inside and his name on the outside was in handwriting he didn't recognize.

He turned the key over and saw the shape of a star etched on the other side. "Nothing except a star engraved on it," he said at last.

"So, why would someone send you a key that didn't go to anything. I mean, it's got to serve some purpose," Ron said reasonably.

"Dunno, haven't got anything to unlock, do I?" Harry said with a shrug and then getting up to change clothes. He set the key down on top of his new Quidditch book, when a knock on the door came from outside Ron's bedroom.

"Hurry up, you two!" called Mr. Weasley. "We've got to look sharp if you want to take your Apparation Tests today. There'll be a line by the time we get there."

They heard Mr. Weasley's retreating footsteps as he went back downstairs. Harry turned and saw Ron had paled slightly.

"Almost forgot about them," said Ron quietly.

"No worries, you'll do fine" Harry replied encouragingly.

"Yeah, just like last time," muttered Ron as he left the room.

They went downstairs to find Hermione, Ginny and Charlie eating breakfast at the scrubbed wooden table, while Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen. Harry noticed the Weasley's grandfather clock was by the kitchen sink, he took a second glance at it, knowing something was off. All the hands still pointed to 'mortal peril', but there were now 10 golden hands instead of nine. The tenth hand read the name 'Fleur.'

"It's been like that since the wedding," said Ginny, who had noticed. "Didn't even change to 'traveling' when Bill and Fleur left for their honeymoon to the States."

"Harry, dear, sit down and grab a bite to eat," ordered Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flickering to the clock in worry.

"Right, thanks," said Harry as Mrs. Weasley piled his plate full of food.

"When do Bill and Fleur get back anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Not for another two weeks. You know, they've got to make use of the hotel room for a week. Then go sight-sighing," said Charlie with a mischievous wink.

"Charlie! Really, now I know where Fred and George got it from, " chastised Mrs. Weasley.

"What Mum? Weren't you just saying the other day how nice it would be to have a grandchild?"

"That's beside the point," she replied with a look of longing on her face.

Harry helped himself to his bacon and eggs then began buttering his toast. Hermione, already finished with her breakfast was reading the paper. She sat straight up in her seat and began reading an article from the _Daily Prophet _out loud.

"It says here that Hogwarts is to re-open!" she exclaimed. " 'After much debating from the twelve governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a decision has been reached. The school will remain open under new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, for any students wishing to attend. For those who wish to transfer, a program has been set up between Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute. An extensive background check is to be administered for all teachers at Hogwarts, after the murder of past headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, by colleague, Severus Snape….' "

"I figured they couldn't close down Hogwarts," said Charlie.

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked, eyes blazing.

"They filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" asked Harry.

"Besides that, Harry. Our school lists will be coming either today or tomorrow!" Hermione jumped up so suddenly that her chair was knocked over, and she stared out the window for an owl.

"How will we be getting to the Ministry?" Ron asked, in between a mouthful of bacon.

"We'll be using the Floo Network," said Mr. Weasley walking into the kitchen. "Almost ready? I'm sure they'll be queued up at the Apparation Center."

Harry stood only able to finish a quarter of what was on his plate. Ron however, hurried to shove the rest of his breakfast in his mouth.

"Oh, really Ron, you'll make yourself sick," said Hermione next to him.

Ron smiled sheepishly and stood up to follow Harry and Mr. Weasley to the fireplace.

"I'll go first, Harry you follow next, then Ron," said Mr. Weasley, giving them each a handful of Floo powder. He turned back to fireplace and threw his powder in, it blazed green, and he stepped into it while shouting, "Ministry of Magic, London!"

Mr. Weasley disappeared so Harry strode up to the fireplace and threw his Floo powder down, stepping into it he repeated, "Ministry of Magic, London!"

Harry felt a roaring in his ears and coughed at the soot he inhaled, all too soon it was over. Mr. Weasley was in front of him so he walked out of the fireplace. Behind Mr. Weasley, Harry could see other witches and wizards disappearing in dozens of fireplaces on the right wall. Ron instantly appeared in the fireplace Harry had just come out of.

"Well, boys you'll need identification," said Mr. Weasley as he pushed a button alongside the fireplace.

"State your name and business," said a familiar cool female voice.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley here for Apparation Tests," replied Mr. Weasley. A small clattering noise came as two silver badges dropped into a shoot on the wall.

"Thank you, " said the cool voice. "Visitors to Ministry must submit to a search and present wand for registration at security desk."

Harry and Ron both reached for their pins, and secured them to their shirts. Harry surveyed the familiar Atrium he was standing in. The Fountain of Magical Brethren, which had come to life more than a year ago during Dumbledore's duel against Lord Voldemort, was now lifeless and shooting water. And here, he was standing on the exact spot where Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, had burst into flames and ashes after swallowing a jet of green light from Voldemort's wand.

They began walking past the other fireplaces on the left wall, the security desk further ahead sitting in a corner. Mr. Weasley stopped abruptly alongside the fountain, Harry and Ron behind him. Looking around Mr. Weasley Harry saw why. Amos Diggory, father of the deceased Cedric Diggory, was standing beside a scarlet-robed witch with auburn hair. Mr. Diggory had apparently stopped talking to his companion and was looking at Harry in a peculiar manner. The witch had also turned around to curiously stare at him. Harry feeling very uncomfortable, stepped back behind Ron and his father.

"Amos, how are those giant reports coming?" asked Mr. Weasley, drawing his attention.

"Slowly, Arthur." Mr. Diggory replied. " We've been trying to locate and contain the ones causing all this destruction, but I am being pestered about dragons now…" he cast a look at the witch next to him.

"Well, busy day," Mr. Weasley said briskly. "Must be going, good luck though."

They walked off and Harry noticed Mr. Diggory and the witch were still watching them, or more specifically him. Ron and Harry both handed their wands to the wizard-guard at the security desk to be registered. Then they flowed back into the crowd of Ministry witches and wizards and passed through the golden gates into the smaller hall, where twenty lifts awaited.

They entered the nearest lift with a group of wizards clamoring over Quidditch, and the golden wrought grilles closed with a small crash. The lift began its slow ascent, chains rattling, and Harry was trying to listen to the boisterous group of wizards. They seemed to be conversing about a new broomstick, when the female voice spoke once more.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office.

The lift doors opened and the group of chattering wizards got out, Harry saw them walking down an untidy corridor with Quidditch posters. The grilles slid shut and the three were juddered upward, the woman's voice coming on yet again.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."

The grilles opened to another corridor, much cleaner than the last. Mr. Weasley led them down a corridor with a bunch of closed doors to one side and windows on the other. Harry recalled that these windows were enchanted, for The Ministry of Magic was underground, and also because it seemed to be pouring rain outside.

Mr. Weasley halted outside a door labeled 'Apparation Test Center,' he opened it to reveal a waiting room of sorts. A grumpy looking witch sat behind a desk writing, uncomfortable wooden chairs lined the walls, most of which were occupied. The sullen witch tore two pieces of paper from a small notepad and thrust them to Ron and Harry.

"Wait, until your number is called," she said shortly, going back to writing.

Harry looked down to read his paper, it read- _'Number 126'_, and Ron's- _'Number 127'_. Mr. Weasley was already seated in a chair and leafing through an old _Witch Weekly _magazine. Harry and Ron sat down, dumbfounded, Mr. Weasley still pretending to read the magazine spoke.

"Told you there would be quite a line, didn't I?" he said.

"You _knew_ we would be kept waiting like this?" Ron asked, rounding on him.

"Oh, yes. Same thing happened with Charlie when he had to take it over," replied Mr. Weasley, unable to hide a smile.

Ron's ears turned red and he snatched up an old magazine off the table beside his chair. The door next to the irritable witch opened many times, each time a voice called out a number and closed behind the young witch or wizard that came forth. Finally it came down to the number before Harry, and he began to fidget in his seat, but it was nothing compared to Ron, who kept dropping his magazine.

"Number one-hundred-and-twenty-seven," called out a voice from the open door.

Harry stood and barely noticed Mr. Weasley wishing him luck. He walked through the door and into a bright, circular room with three other closed doors. He turned to meet the man belonging to the voice that had called his number. He was a tall, thinning gray-haired man, that squinted down to read Harry's name tag.

"Harry Potter, is it? _The_ Harry Potter? Well, I am Burton Bodelle and I will be your Apparation Examiner. I hope you can remember the three D's- 'Destination, Determination, and Deliberation,' " he spoke in hurried manner, not waiting for Harry to reply. Mr. Bodelle opened the door to the right and gestured for Harry to enter.

The inside of this room was almost as empty as the last, for the exception of a rusted tin can sitting on a pillar in the middle of the floor.

"Now, Mr. Potter, that tin can is a portkey and it will take us to an area in London that you must observe and imprint to your memory. It is important because we will use the portkey to return to this very room and you will then try to Apparate back to the exact location the portkey took us. Is that all understood?" he paused more to take a breath then to allow Harry to nod. "Good, on the count of three, we will touch the portkey. One, two, three!"

Harry pressed a finger against the tin can at the exact same moment Mr. Bodelle called out the last number. He felt a sensation behind his navel, as he was being jerked forward, and his feet left the ground. His feet hit asphalt at such a force that it caused him to stumble foreword. Mr. Bodelle caught Harry by the arm so that he didn't fall.

"You now have one minute to observe your surroundings Mr. Potter," said Mr. Bodelle pulling out a pocket watch.

Harry quickly surveyed his environment, he stood in an alleyway between an abandoned old factory and its warehouse. A fence was in front of him, graffiti written on it and on the walls. The ground was broken cement and there was a smell of smoke that hung in the air. He looked up, smoke-stacks blocked his view of the sun, faded words were painted on one the smoke stacks, he could make out the letters S-T-E---L.

"Time is up," said Mr. Bodelle, interrupting his thoughts. "Touch the portkey on the count of three. One, two, three!"

Again, Harry was pulled forward, sights and sound rushing by in howls and blurs of color. He lurched this time when his feet slammed to meet the ground, but not enough to fall. They were back in the room at the Apparation Center. Mr. Bodelle picked up the tin can with his cloak, sure not touch it, and placed it on the pillar.

"If you will Mr. Potter, recall the location we were just at, and Apparate back," said Mr. Bodelle.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, he remembered the alley with its graffiti and broken cement, and the scent of smoke that lingered in the air. He willed himself to that place and stepped into horrible sensation of being compressed. Harry felt the tight pressure on his chest instantly lessen, and he breathed in smoke filled air.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter!" said Mr. Bodelle, who had Apparated a moment after him.

"Thank you," Harry said relieved.

"Now if you'll just sign here and here, I can issue your Apparation License," he said, handing Harry the clipboard and a quill.

Harry signed on two pages and gave it back to Mr. Bodelle, the old man tapped the first page twice with his wand and the paper became a small card, which he handed to Harry.

" 'Certified Apparation License, Issued to: Harry J. Potter…' " Harry read as he peered down at the license. It also listed his birthdate and the date he received his license. 

"Ahem, well if that is all… I suggest you Apparate back to the Ministry of Magic," said Mr. Bodelle.

"Er- Right, thanks" muttered Harry still staring in wonder at the license he had waited all summer to get. So far, he thought this was the best birthday gift yet.

Harry Apparated to the waiting room where Mr. Weasley was still seated, he put down his magazine and gave Harry a quick pat on the back. A few minutes past in silence when Harry jumped at a sudden noise next to him.

_---CRACK---_

On the seat beside him, Harry saw the long legs of Ron. He looked up to see Ron's smiling face.

"Passed did you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ron jumped down from the chair to give Harry a friendly shove and waved his new license in front of his face. Mr. Weasley stood up and gave Ron a half hug.

"Come boys, I think we've disturbed the Waiting Room long enough," said Mr. Weasley smiling at the secretary-witch, who gave them a nasty look.

They walked out of the room and back along the corridor, Ron retelling the tale of his test.

"So, we take the portkey to this place under a bridge, and I can hear lots of cars above. And the water smelled funny, not mention it didn't look too clean. We were back in the room and I remembered everything, clear and precise, then Bang! I'm there, in the same spot under the bridge, and he's handing me my license!" said Ron ecstatic.

Harry and Mr. Weasley let Ron gloat on the lift back to Atrium, knowing he needed it more, this being his second time taking the test.

When the lift doors opened Mr. Weasley didn't exit, instead he turned to face the boys with a serious expression upon his face.

"I need to hurry on up to work, I'm already an hour late. So I'm trusting you both to head back to the security desk, then Apparate straight to the Burrow," he said in a no-nonsense way that he usually saved for the twins.

Harry and Ron nodded to him, then exited the lift. They were jostled by the crowd, but managed to find their way back to Security. Harry was just about to Apparate when Ron nudged him hard in the back.

"Hey! What was that fo-" Harry stopped. Behind him stood the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and bunch of Ministry officials, one of which was Ron's brother, Percy. The Minister limped toward them, supported by his cane.

"Harry, decided to pay the Ministry a visit after all?" asked Scrimgeour in a false pleasant manner. "Having second thoughts about what we discussed?"

"Actually, I was just about to leave," Harry replied evenly. "For you see, I didn't want people to think I supported the Ministry's handle on things."

Scrimgeour's yellow eyes narrowed to glare at Harry. "The Ministry has done an extensive search to apprehend suspected Death Eaters. What approach would you rather us take?" he snapped.

"Made any _real_ Death Eater arrests lately?" Harry said flatly. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Before Scrimgeour could get another word in, Harry thought of the Burrow, where he truly wished to be, away from Ministry's clutches. He Apparated, feeling the strong pressure on his head, his sight flooded with darkness and then his vision cleared to show the Weasley's home. Apparating, wasn't so bad he began to think, or maybe he was just getting used to it. Ron Apparated beside him, laughing.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" said Ron, "Took me a minute to decide it wouldn't be a bright idea to kick Percy in front of all those Ministry delegates."

Harry laughed despite his annoyance at the Ministry almost ruining his birthday. They walked up to the Weasley's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" came Mrs. Weasley voice inside.

"C'mon Mum. You know it's me and Harry," whined Ron. "Open up so we can tell you about our visit to the Ministry."

Silence greeted them, then a relenting Mrs. Weasley opened the door for the two. They followed her over to the living room where Hermione was sitting in a chair reading, with Crookshanks curled up on her lap.

"Well, I suppose you both passed, because you didn't use Floo to get back," stated Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, Mum. We both passed with flying colors and all." Ron said with a wave of his hand. "But get this, Harry and I were about to leave when Rufus Scrimgeour walks up."

Hermione looked up from her book, "What did he want this time?" she inquired.

"The same thing he always does," Harry replied in bored voice. "My support to the Ministry and its dealings."

"That's nothing new then," Hermione said while rolling her eyes then going back to her book.

"Well, at least we've had a more exciting morning than you, and that's something, isn't it?" said Ron grumpily.

"Actually, our Hogwarts letters came today..." Hermione flushed red at saying this.

"And what? You've managed to read all the books for this year already?" asked Ron joking.

"No, it's just that…. I've been made Head Girl," she said quietly and looking down.

Ron stared at her, then leapt over to hug her. Harry feeling awkward about what to do, sat down across the table and smiled at Hermione.

"It's just, I wasn't expecting it. There are so many others I thought would be made Head Girl," muttered Hermione, blushing again.

"Hermione, don't kid yourself. You know there's no other witch in our year that's better than you," complimented Harry.

"Thanks," was all she could manage, before hiding behind her book once more.

Ron sat down next to her, tossed Harry his Hogwarts letter, and begun to tear at his own. Harry slowly opened his, noticing he was Quidditch Captain again, he scanned over his new school books, and found the one he had been looking for. Under Defense Against the Dark read the title,

Advanced Spellcraft for Defensive Magic by Camilla Walsh.

"Wonder who McGonagall got to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post," he said.

"Dunno who would be mad enough to take it," said Ron. He was looking over his letter when he made a strange noise halfway between a cry of surprise and choking.

"What is it!" said Hermione distressed.

Ron held up a silver shinning badge in his hand with the initials 'HB' marked on it. He simply gaped, aghast at the badge, and Hermione looked startled and extremely taken aback. All Harry could think of was how Fred and George would react over this news. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to see what was wrong, then stopped dead as she stared at Ron's outstretched hand. She vaulted over to embrace him tightly and let out an ear-splitting shriek of delight.

"Oh, Ron! This is simply wonderful! I did hope you would get to be Head Boy. Especially after Fred and George leaving during their last year, and Percy not talking to us," bawled Mrs. Weasley, as she hugged Ron closely.

At this moment, Charlie and Ginny walked in to the living room together. Ginny giggled and Charlie raised an eyebrow at the scene before them. Ron was still in his mother's arms and attempting to struggle away from her.

"Guess we missed something?" Charlie said.

Harry wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the book Hermione had been reading. On the page that lay open was an illustration of a familiar animal. The top of the page read the name 'Occamy'. He stared at the book in disbelief at. Harry had thought the creature in his dream had come from his vivid imagination. Now, looking down on it in a book, he realized it was real. What he had seen in his dream was real. Harry stood up and caught Hermione's eye, she immediately understood he had something to say, but not in present company.

"Harry, I wanted to show you something in the book I got you for your birthday," Hermione said, making up an excuse for them to leave. "Ron, you'd be interested to."

Ron, glad to escape from Mrs. Weasley's grasp along with Ginny and Charlie's teasing, followed them quickly out of the room. They retreated up the narrow staircase to Ron's bedroom on the fifth floor. Harry ushered them in, then closed the door.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, worried by how he was acting.

"Yeah, you've got that look in your eye like you have something big to say," added Ron. "So spill it."

Harry sat down on his spare mattress and faced his friends. "That bird in your book Hermione, the Occamy, what can you tell me about it?"

"Well, muggles have found occamy remains and have thought them to be the missing link between reptiles and birds," Hermione recited in a scholarly tone. "They are mentioned again in the muggle myth, 'The Goose that lay the Golden Egg', this is because Occamy lays eggs of fine silver."

"I wouldn't mind getting some of those eggs, mind you," Ron interrupted.

"But it's nearly impossible, " continued Hermione. "Occamys' are very protective of their eggs. Not to mention they posses venom that can immobilize a person up to a full day. Plus they are only found in the Far East or India, it's rare to see them anywhere else."

"But what does this have to do with anything, Harry?" asked a confused Ron.

"Because I had a dream again," Harry said quietly, processing the information Hermione had given him "One in which I saw an Occamy."

"A dream about You-know-who? Was anyone hurt?" Ron asked stricken. " I thought Dumbledore told you he was using Occulmency against you,"

"No, there was no one in the dream, not that I could see. It was like the times I saw through Voldemort, " Harry ignored Ron's flinch at the name. "But at the same time it was different, as though it was missing something. There wasn't any strong emotion behind it. No strong hatred, or happiness, it was though it wasn't him."

He explained his dream to them in detail, the sun setting above the great forest and at last about the serpent-like bird that landed next to him.

"But, what doesn't make sense," Harry said slowly. "From what you've said Hermione, is an occamy in the forest. Or flying up to perch beside whoever eyes I was seeing through."

"I think you should tell Lupin, Harry," Hermione said tentatively.

Harry said nothing, so Hermione sat down pushing his unwrapped presents away to make room. Ron picked up the book she had moved and sat down as well.

"And what good would that do?" Harry replied angrily. "It would be the same thing over again like with Sirius and Dumbledore."

"Ow- OW!" Ron yelled in pain, jumping up and letting the book tumble to the floor. "That thing, it burned my hand!" He pointed down, not at the new book, but at the silver-star key that had been on top of it.

"What do mean burned you?" Hermione said disbelieving, she reached down to pick up the key. She dropped it a second after her hand had closed around the small key. "What- Ow!"

Harry bent down and easily picked up the key from where Hermione dropped it. "What are you two going on about? I can pick it up just fine."

"Don't be dense, Harry, there's a spell on it," Ron said, healing his burnt hand with his wand.

Harry looked bewildered and turned to Hermione for conformation.

"He's right. Obviously, someone cast a spell on the key so only the rightful owner could hold it. Which would mean you, Harry, seeing as how it's not burning you," she said. "But… all our mail is being checked still, so it couldn't be dangerous."

"Not dangerous! Sure, unless the wrong person holds it and it burns a bloody hole through their hand." Ron remarked sarcastically to Hermione then turned to Harry. "Enjoying your birthday then?"

"Yeah, it's been just thrilling," Harry replied, voice hollow. "And I have yet to visit the Dursely's later this evening."


End file.
